1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine for producing packaged products at a high volume. Specifically, the machine includes a filling apparatus having a loading device. The loading device is operable to hold a plurality of containers and feed those containers to the filling apparatus so as to mass produce filled containers at a high volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated machines for high-volume mass production of filled containers are known. These machines typically transfer a container along an assembly line from one workstation to another so as to fill the container. The workstations are arranged sequentially to perform filling operations in a logical sequence. Through the use of automated machinery, the sequential operations can occur at a relatively high rate.
The rate of operation may be affected by the way in which the container is transferred between workstations. One transfer technique utilizes a human operator to feed the containers into the assembly line. Another transfer technique utilizes a transfer device, such as a robot, an electromechanical device, or the like to perform the feeding operations. A coordinated input/output of the containers with respect to the machine is necessary to maximize production rate.
An element of such coordination includes the accurate and consistent positioning of the containers as they are fed onto the machine. More specifically, minimizing the variation in position when introducing the containers to the machine reduces error and facilitates efficiency in the manufacturing process. Furthermore, the overall speed and accuracy of the automated machine may be compromised due to the improper coordination between the loading device and other associated workstations along the assembly line. Thus, there is a need for machine with a loading device that consistently, accurately and quickly feeds the containers to the machine and wherein feeding operations are in coordination with the assembly line.